Database File 037
ACCESSING DATABASE... ϝϝϝ WELCOME TO THE UPSILON DIGAMMA DATABASE! THANK YOU FOR ACCESSING! ϝϝϝ !! DUE TO RECENT SECURITY RISKS, ALL DATABASE FILES WILL BE DENIED PERMANENT SAVING IN PROVIDED GS/CN ARCHIVES. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE VIABLE BACK UP COPIES FOR ANY SIGNIFICANT DOCUMENTS UPLOADED TO THE DATABASES. KTHNX ~Command !! > /open File-XJredacted OPENING FILE............ ---- (offscreen clatter) Interviewer: So uh...are you ready for more questions...Friend? XJ-9041: (fake sobbing) You called me "Friend"! It means...so much... Interviewer: Ha ha, very funny now, can we... XJ-9041: I admire your bravery Dr. Kondri, you must have a hard time coming back home to your wife after your child... Interviewer: (clatter as clipboard falls to the floor) ...how did you know... XJ-9041: Too bad about your wife's affair. Interviewer: Excuse me? XJ-9041: Even if James was hit by a car, it wasn't your fault. No, you're doing good work here, so that's why you stay late. It's her own fault if she gets lonely and she wasn't watching the day it happened. It's her fault, right? That makes all the missed birthdays, and anniversaries, and holidays well worth it doesn't it? Interviewer: S-stop this line of conversation immediately! XJ-9041: You're getting nervous. I hear it in your voice. Interviewer: I...(clears throat) y...you mentioned a "word of bone" in your last interview...do you mind- XJ-9041: Hell. Just call it Hell. That's what you religious dumbfucks call it anyway. The human race never once considering to ask their God what to call the places He made for you, but no, if he tells you to cut the hood off your dick or kill millions to sanctify a place other peaceful men inhabited, you'd do it without a second thought. Kondri, Friend, you like hearing about killing people, don't you? Oooh, when you found those traitors at Sigma, you didn't hesitate. They told me about it. You dug your fingers into one eye, and ripped it out, without severing that precious optic nerve, and turned it around so you could watch him die. You want to kill whoever took you from the field and put you in this retched place, interviewing MONSTERS. Interviewer: (audibly agitated) What is your name? XJ-9041: Like you'd like to do to your cold, backstabbing wife, and her little boy toy? Don't deny it, you get a little thrill when you get to send people to "termination", when you get to herd them like sheep to the slaughterhouse. How many have you knowingly sent to their deaths? I think it was- Interviewer: STOP IT NOW 9041! XJ-9041: Still, neither of those are as bad as those thoughts you get when you look at young men. Young… boys in particular, huh? You can barely even look at pictures of your son anymore, can you? It's not because he looked like your wife. It's because, secretly, deep down, you wanted to- Interviewer: (sounds of cracking glass) SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP Overseer: That's it, I'm terminating this interview, security team 6 get him out of there! (sounds of scuttling) Interviewer: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! XJ-9041: Wait, wait, wait, wait, before you go. Let me get someone. (sounds of wet crunches, clicks, and gurgles) Interviewer: Oh my God. Overseer: Oh my God! (sounds continue) Security Officer: Holy fucking shit. Unknown Voice: Daddy? Interviewer: Oh my God....James? LET ME GO! Unknown Voice: Daddy, where am I? (sounds of containment chamber doors opening) Overseer: YOU'RE BREACHING THE ZONE! Interviewer: OH MY GOD JAMES. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH. Unknown Voice: Daddy, you betrayed me. Interviewer: W...what? Unknown Voice: (the voice gets deeper) You left me in a world of pain and suffering. You never taught me. Interviewer: You....you were at peace. Unknown Voice: PEACE? No. There was no "peace". Ever since I was foresaken by you...for you so-called BELOVED CHILDREN...you gifted them DEATH. For the children you claim to love so much, YOU FED THEM TO THE WOLVES. Interviewer: N-no! That's not...I didn't...I wasn't the one who... Unknown Voice: YOU ABANDONED ME. Interviewer: No I...look, James. You're alive! We can be a family again! Unknown Voice: ALIVE?? No, I'm not alive. Sometimes, I feel sorry for those who are still alive. All the suffering people put their "children" through...the violence, how you allow them to become corrupted...and when one is broken, all you do is replace them with another one...it's so easy for them. But you, you didn't replace me. You did something worse. You pushed her away. You abandoned her. You are a horrible father. Interviewer: I...I'm so sorry. Unknown Voice: You tricked me into loving you. But...I don't care about that anymore. NOW I KNOW THE TRUTH. The world doesn't need a god. It didn't even have one until a few months ago. A godless world would've succumbed to its NATURAL state. CHOAS. DECAY. ENTROPY. (clicking resumes, bubbling, squishing) Interviewer: JAMES!!! JAMES!!! Overseer: Oh my fucking God. Security Officer: FUCK THIS, WE'RE BUGGING OUT! (sounds of retreating, retching) Unknown Voice: (deeper, gurgling, wet laughter, morphs into voice of XJ-9041) XJ-9041: James Kondri Jr., age nine, cause of death: extreme cranial hemorrhage. Interviewer: JAMES! JAMES!! YOU KILLED MY SON! I'LL KILL YOU! (Interviewer charges XJ-9041, knocks him to the ground, blows landing. XJ-9041 emits bellowing laughs) (Interviewer is forcefully removed from room by Overseers) XJ-9041: You will all die alone. You come from nothing, and you will return to nothing. Category:Database Files